O Largo Grimmauld, 12
by sikt
Summary: Essa fanfic foi a primeira que eu escrevi, e já faz algum tempo. É sobre o Harry e o Sirius, o que eu gostaria que realmente tivesse acontecido. Peço desculpas pelo meu péssimo jeito de escrever, e se alguém gostar da ideia e quiser continuar..tamo aí o/


**O Largo Grimmauld, 12**

Então, Harry vê o retorno do tio Voldy, a morte do Ced, passa o início das férias isolado na rua dos alfeneiros, é atacado por dementadores e vai pro Largo Grimmauld. Aí a Rowling fode com o resto do livro. MAAAS, eu tenho aqui uma versão um pouco mais interessante da história, mas sem mexer muito com a 'realidade' do livro.

Aqui, a Cho não 'existe' no coraçãozinho do cara de cicatriz, que está lotado de 'sentimentos confusos' por ninguém menos que Sirius! kukuku pois é, ele ainda não sabe, mas é gay. E o mais interessante é que o padrinho tem certa dificuldade em diferir o afilhado do melhor amigo (que, é óbvio, era o primeiro amor de Almofadinhas).

_**Os sentimentos de Sirius:**_ não faço ideia de quando e como James Potter e Sirius Black se conheceram, mas no momento em que se tornaram 'amigos' Sirius tinha sentimentos fortes e ocultos por James, é claro que _sabia_ que nunca rolaria nada além de amizade entre os dois, então se contentou com o amor fraterno de Pontas. Então, seu primeiro amor se apaixonou por Lílian, depois se casou com ela! TT^TT mas seu amor por James era puro e forte o bastante para desejar apenas a felicidade do amigo_.(detesto isso)_

Mas aí, o Voldy matou os dois. Ou seja, fodeu com a vida do Sirius. Porque por culpa _dele_, Pedro entregou-os ao Lord das Trevas. É claro que quando descobriu foi à casa dos Potter e encontrou Harry, entregou-o para Hagrid, junto com sua moto. E depois foi atrás de Rabicho que fez seu showzinho e mandou Black para Azkaban, afastando-o do afilhado por 12~13 anos.

_(Minha preguiça me impede de escrever minha versão dos sentimentos dele durante o terceiro e quarto livro, mas isso não é importante, tá certo que foi foda pros dois ter que se separar de novo. E durante o Torneio o Sirius quase teve gatinhos por preocupação huhuhuhu)_

Então, finalmente, Harry chega no Largo Grimmauld. Com a dúvida de voltar ou não pra Howarts por causa da audiência lá, dos dementadores. Sirius deseja secretamente que o afilhado seja expulso para viverem juntos. _(é aqui que entra a história do almofadinhas achar que Harry é James e tal, e se apaixonar novamente - ou não - por ele)_.

_**Sentimentos do Harry:**_ então né, ele num tá nem aí pra Cho _(hehe odeio ela)_, quando descobre que tem um padrinho, e Sirius é o padrinho, e que talvez poderia morar com ele, ele fica flutuando de felicidade_ (eu ficaria u.u)_ mas o rabicho foge. No baile do torneio, ele vai com a Luna _(fuck you, J.K.) _e tem uma noite realmente divertida. _(E foda-se o Rony também, eles a conheceram no quarto livro e pronto, a fanfic é minha ué u_u)_.

Já no Largo Grimmauld, o menino-que-só-se-fode se sente dividido entre ir para Hogwarts ou ficar com o padrinho. _(ui, superdifícil de escolher .)_

_Certo, agora que já me organizei com os sentimentos e tal, vamos pra parte legal da história:_

__Após a audiência, Harry não foi expulso nem quebraram sua varinha, mas o menino ainda se sentia angustiado, pois metade dele estava ansiando o retorno à Hogwarts, à casa de Hagrid, o quadribol, o castelo… _(estava um pouquinho apreensivo com o gelo que andava recebendo de Dumbledore, mas realmente queria voltar para Hogwarts)_ mas a outra metade dele, uma que ainda não compreendia, queria com todas as forças ficar com Sirius _(nos dois sentidos hehehe)_.

Na noite antes da viagem no expresso de Hogwarts, porém, o cicatriz tomou uma decisão: ficaria com o padrinho. _(acho que aqui ele já tinha meio que uma ideia do que sentia do padrinho, mas desconfiava que Sirius andava confundindo-o com seu pai - ou ainda não, sei lá, tenho que ler aquela merda de novo)_ Sirius estava muito triste e mal-humorado com o retorno deles pra hogwarts, passava a maior parte do tempo trancado em seu quarto, ou com bicuço, então, Harry foi ao seu quarto conversar sobre sua decisão._(huhuhuhu é agora meu povo, se seguurem!)_

"Sirius, eu tenho que falar com você.." _~no quarto, Sirius olhando pela janela, e tal hahiahihaihia~_"que que é muleque!?HAHAHA" ..aconteceu alguma coisa Harry?" _~meio formal, mas olhando pro Harry~_ "eu…eu quero ficar com você,Sirius…" _~vermelhiinho e super nervoso~_ "… como assim, Harry?" _~intrigado~ (aiaiai chega de enrolação!)_

Eles foram conversando assim, Harry tentando convencer Sirius a deixá-lo ficar e Sirius tentando se segurar e dizer não _(pois ele queria que Harry ficasse e estava comovido pelo afilhado querer ficar)_ Tá. Só sei que acabaram sentados na cama e Harry meio que beijou o Sirius e ele meio que correspondeu_(kyaaaaaaaa)_ mas aí o padrinho caiu na real, afastou Harry, disse que aquilo era errado, não era certo, ele tinha idade pra ser pai do Harry, os dois eram caras e etc etc. Harry é claro, estava muito chocado por ter meio que beijado o seu padrinho, o melhor amigo de seu pai, mas ficou meio _xatiaado_ com a rejeição meio atrasada de Sirius, então, saiu do quarto muito vermelho.

Sirius ficou matutando um tempão sobre o ocorrido, lembrando do beijo…_(hihiaaaahuhuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhho hoshdakshdgf)_ que era o primeiro de Harry e que o menino era muito parecido com o pai, mas havia sutis diferenças que ainda não sabia distinguir.. _(e aqui ele se _arresorve_, e percebe que gosta realmente de __**Harry**__ e não __**do James que havia nele**__, até porque os olhos eram completamente diferentes, os do amado-e-falecido James eram verdes acinzentados, e os olhos com os quais ele sonhava ultimamente, __**pois ele sonhava**__, eram verdes vivos, como os de Lílian…)_ Então ele pega um embrulho e se dirige ao quarto do afilhado, mas para na escada olhando para um corpo meio sentado meio caído, escorado no corrimão e segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos…

Seus olhos ardiam e a cicatriz também, ferido, Harry foi para seu quarto, mas com uma pontada particularmente doída, ele escorrega na escada_(HAHAHHAHA que burro )_ e fica ali mesmo sem sono, apenas sentindo dor por dentro e por fora. Então, sente alguém ao seu lado e vira a cabeça antes apoiada no corrimão geladinho, e vê Sirius.

_~O padrinho pergunta sobre a cicatriz, passa a mão livre em sua testa e o abraça_~

Então, entrega a Harry um embrulho e diz a ele que usasse isso para falar com ele quando estivesse em Hogwarts, o tapado pergunta o que é, receoso pelo padrinho, que não devia deixar a casa, mas Sirius diz que é apenas um meio de comunicação._(é o espelho que ele usava com James nas detenções lá, tá? lembrou?não?ah, que se dane..)_

_(tá bom então! eles se beijam de novo, e agora é pra valer!u.u) __Harry dorme no quarto de Sirius e aí, e então e zás kyaaaa_ Não. Harry dorme em seu quarto e sonha com Sirius. E Sirius **não** dorme em seu quarto, mas mesmo assim sonha com Harry _( HAHA)_

No outro dia, Sirius se transforma em cachorro, eles vão pra plataforma 3/4, e na despedida almofadinhas dá uma lambida na cara do Harry HÁ! E Harry volta pra Hogwarts. Sem Hagrid, com Umbridge, com todos achando que ele é pirado, MAAS, conversando com o amado padrinho todo santo dia de madrugada, com o espelho _(obviamente, não contou pra ninguém do espelho u.u - e nem contou que era gay, o que estava acontecendo era entre ele e Sirius _)_

Aí tem o lance da AD, e as férias de natal com Sirius _(sem os Weasleys U_U)_

e depois das férias, Sirius dá um jeito de ir pra Hogwarts também, e fica escondido na sala precisa, onde Harry agora passava a maior parte do tempo huahauhuahau e nas aulas de oclumência, Snape descobre ! O_O e agora? quem irá nos defender?


End file.
